


Untitled (30)

by TenRoseForeverandever



Series: Drabbles of the Doctor and His Rose [30]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, F/M, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 22:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6348379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenRoseForeverandever/pseuds/TenRoseForeverandever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Rose just feels empty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled (30)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt from Timepetalsprompts, over on Tumblr: _without_.
> 
> I wasn’t sure about this one, so many, many thanks to Caedmon for a quick read-through and the encouragement.

* * *

Sometimes she felt so alone, even when he stood right beside her: when he evaded her questions; or explained something at ninety miles per hour; or returned from France five and a half hours late.

Sometimes she just felt empty.

And then there were the times he held her hand; or she caught him looking; or when he hugged her tight after a wild adventure, running among the stars.

Without him, she would have a shop girl’s smaller-on-the-inside life, filled with telly, and beans-on-toast, and a flat on the Estate.

Yes, some things were worth getting your heart broken for.

* * *

 


End file.
